


This Ice Cream is My Boyfriend Now

by catpawz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Confessions, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Despite all that had happened, Joseph and Oliver actually managed to keep up a pretty normal friendship after their night on the yacht. Oliver is quite proud of it, actually; he rarely manages to keep up friendships as well as he does this one!But then Joseph invites him out for a walk on the Bay, alone. Will this be the night that their friendship finally fails? It seems so, but fortunately, ice cream is to the rescue!





	This Ice Cream is My Boyfriend Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the Joseph romance and about Bomb Pops ;w;  
> So here they are, wrapped up into one little fanfic!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s nothing sort of a miracle that, despite everything that had happened, Oliver and Joseph remained close friends.

Usually, Oliver’s friendships would fall apart naturally, no awkward hook-ups followed by even more awkward conversations about said hookup going back to his wife needed, but this time, he supposed he was just lucky. It likely helped that he was forced to spend a little time away from Joseph after that fateful graduation party. He and Amanda were whisked away by preparations for college life: setting up bank accounts, buying dorm accessories and bedding, setting up a Skype for Oliver to use so he and his lovely daughter could continue to see each other even when so far apart (and that, admittedly, took much longer than necessary). By the time he could even stop to think about Joseph, the worst had already passed, and they were able to just enjoy one another’s company once again without thinking back on the night they had spent together.

Or, well, without thinking on it  _ too much _ . Oliver would never admit it, but he was only human! How could he possibly be expected to  _ not _ daydream once in awhile?

And so, their relationship continued as if nothing had happened, that they never had anything but platonic feelings for one another, and that said more-than-platonic feelings didn’t resurface for either of them late at night, when they were alone, curled up in bed, imagining how much warmer it would be to have Joseph’s arms wrapped around him—

Okay, so, maybe Oliver was  _ a lot _ less over it than he thought he was, but he wasn’t an idiot. He would keep his feelings tucked away, far away, where Joseph would never manage to uncover them. There was no way he was going to ruin this friendship.

Weeks passed, weeks filled with barbeques and Oliver chaperoning several church events, of inviting the Christiansens over for dinner and hastily cleaning the house with Amanda to make it at least somewhat presentable, of attending dinner at the Christiansen’s home and wondering if they worked as hard to keep it so clean as Oliver and Amanda had to. They never went on the yacht again, despite Oliver’s definite and Joseph’s apparent interest. He never brought it up and neither did Joseph. That was likely for the best.

And then Summer was coming to a close. It had all flown by so fast, Oliver nearly choked on his coffee in surprise when Amanda came skipping into the kitchen to inform him that in only two weeks time, she’d be on a plane to HIA. It crosses his mind that he really needs to start planning a “going away” party. In secret, of course. Amanda will insist that he save himself the trouble, that he already gave her a wonderful graduation party, and he couldn’t have that.

It’s when Oliver’s searching the internet for other great caterers in the area (the mac and cheese bar was a hit last time, but he needs to spice it up! And besides, if he reuses the mac and cheese bar, he just  _ knows _ Brian would say something) that his laptop pings. A message from DadBook! He had just shot Mat a message not long ago, asking him about making some banana bread for the upcoming party, and he’s hopeful that Mat will be able to provide.

He switches tabs quickly, and opens up his messenger, only to find Mat hadn’t responded to his message at all. Instead, awaiting him in his inbox, is a message from Joseph. 

Huh. Oliver can’t help the way his stomach flutters a little bit to see the blue dot next to Joseph’s name, indicating a new message. He’s like a pre-teen with a crush, and it has to be the worst thing he’s dealt with since earlier in the Summer, when he finally convinced Amanda to let him teach her how to parallel park. Oh that poor curb… oh his poor  _ bumper _ . 

But now isn’t the time to look back at the tragic, tragic past. Oliver is painfully curious to find what Joseph has to say. He opens up the message:

_ Hi, neighbor! _

_ Mary took the kids out to dinner tonight! I was wondering if you’d join me out by the Bay? It’s awful lonely without the family, I could use some company! _

Oliver squints at that. Mary… took the kids out to dinner? At what he could only assume would be a  _ child friendly _ restaurant? Mary… Mary was a sweet lady, Oliver realized, once he had grown accustomed to her particular brand of humor, but she certainly didn’t seem the type to take the kids out anywhere, certainly not without Joseph anyway. 

Maybe this was some sort of elaborate set up. A dastardly trap laid out by Joseph! Oliver would go and meet up with him only to find out he was some sort of cult leader, hell-bent on bringing destruction to Maple Bay by draining the life from dads everywhere.

Hah! Now there was a good one. Amanda would enjoy that, Oliver decided. He’d tell her about it later.

He brushed off the odd feeling he had about Mary’s behavior. It had been a while since he had seen her, perhaps she had changed now that she and Joseph reconciled. Instead, he focused on typing out a response:

_ Sure, I’ll be there— just name the time and place. _

Oh! And how could he forget!

_ And I’m sure Amanda would love to keep you company too! _

Having Amanda there would be helpful. Oliver and Joseph hadn’t really had alone time since the yacht, and Oliver wasn’t exactly eager to see how it would feel to be alone with the object of his desires. Surely Joseph felt the same way, perhaps not the part where he considered Oliver as the object of his desires (in fact, it was abundantly clear that that was  _ not _ the case), but that being alone with him could be a bit awkward.

Or… perhaps Oliver was wrong. Almost instantly, he received a response.

_ Oh, no! I’m sure Amanda is very busy with college, I’d hate to distract her from her preparations! _

Oh, well, that was fair, but Amanda was hardly busy with anything outside of watching her favorite television shows, or stuffing her face with nachos. 

_ It wouldn’t be a problem, Amanda loves the Bay! She’d beg me to come along if I told her I was going. _

And then the three little dots that indicated that Joseph was typing popped up. Oliver waited for a moment, Joseph was never one to take a long time to respond so this shouldn’t be a problem. But after a few moments, the dots disappeared. Then reappeared. And disappeared again. What was going on?

Perhaps Oliver should go and tell Amanda to start getting ready, then. It always took her ages to get ready for things like this, apparently she cared a lot about her “I don’t care” look. Though perhaps, since it was just a walk along the Bay with Joseph, she wouldn’t worry too much. Plus, Oliver didn’t even know when he and Joseph would be meeting yet! It could be hours from now, and Amanda would kill him if Oliver made her get ready that early.

So Oliver returned to his web browsing, still on the hunt for the perfect caterer, cheap enough to taste cheap but expensive enough to not leave his guests worrying about food poisoning. It was nearly ten minutes later when his computer dinged again, jolting Oliver out of his Internet-induced trance. He had nearly forgotten entirely about Joseph in that time.

_ No, I insist, please. _

Well, shit. Joseph really  _ was _ leading him into a trap! But, Oliver figured, if he had to go, death by handsome cultist wasn’t so bad.

But damn, did it really take Joseph that long to write that measly sentence? Suddenly Oliver got the feeling something was wrong, something besides Joseph attempting to sacrifice him anyway. Maybe it would be better to see Joseph alone, then. Manda was a sweet girl, but she wasn’t exactly… comforting. Most of the time.

_ I suppose Amanda will survive if I just bring her back a burrito. Where and when should we meet, then? _

Joseph responded within moments this time:

_ Excellent! Meet me by the tackle shop around seven! _

Oliver sent his excited approval and pushed himself up and off his bed. Well then, he supposed it was a date!

Or, not a  _ date  _ date.

Just him and Joseph, going for a walk along the Bay.

Alone.

Not at all romantic.

…

God, this was going to be a mess.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the tackle shop exactly at seven, shocking both himself and Amanda, who he was currently texting. Joseph was nowhere to be found.

_ I’m telling you, Manda, he’s after me. He’s gonna make me eat worms before I’m sacrificed. _

_ oh come on, worms arent that bad _

_ How do you know what worms taste like? _

_ remember that one time you took me fishing? _

_ Oh right. _

Poor Amanda. She had accidentally put a gummy worm on her hook and nabbed an actual worm from the bin beside her, one conveniently right next to her bag of candy. It took her weeks before she’d eat gummy worms again.

But then, in the distance, Oliver spotted Joseph in his usual, bright pink polo, and shot a quick text to Amanda:

_ Text you later, sweetie, Joseph’s here! _

He quickly put his phone back in his pocket, feeling it buzz as Amanda replied, but not bothering to check and see what she had said.

“Joseph!” Oliver called, waving his arm so that his friend (Friend! Only friends!) saw him, though it was far from necessary. The Bay was never very crowded. Joseph didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, he smiled and waved back, and walked a little faster towards Oliver.

“Oliver! It’s good to see you,” he glanced around, and even Oliver was able to pick up the nervousness with which he did it. “Is… Amanda, is she joining us?”

“Nope,” Oliver responds with a shrug. “Though she would have loved to, I can assure you.”

With that, Joseph visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging slightly and smile becoming less pained, less forced, “Ah, wonderful.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at that. “Wonderful,” huh? Not how he’d expect Joseph to respond, Joseph seemed to care about Amanda a great deal! Why was he so nervous about her being here now?

“I, uh—…” Joseph seemed to pick up on Oliver’s confusion, and his smile faltered slightly. “It’s just, I— figured she’d be busy writing last minute scholarships! Or perhaps she’d prefer to spend the night with friends over two old dads.”

“Really, Joseph, she would have been happy to keep you company if you need it. If you’d like, I can give her a call—”

“No, no! That’s not necessary!” Joseph looked panicked for a moment, and Oliver was truly starting to wonder just how outrageous his cult idea was. But the panic passed, and Joseph cleared his throat. “Let’s, ah— let’s start walking then, yes?”

“Sure thing!”

They began their walk in relative silence. To say it was awkward would be an insult to the situation. It was  _ beyond _ awkward, so awkward that even Oliver felt uncomfortable, and he had thought he was immune to it now, with how many awkward situations he found himself in.

A few, halting conversations attempted to start:

“How has Amanda been?”

“Well! Excited about college. How are your kids?

“They’re… fine.”

Then they lapsed into silence. And then, a minute or two later:

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“No, have you?”

“Uh, yes, actually.”

“Oh!”

“Sorry, I just—”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m not really hungry anyway.”

And then more awkward silence. Oliver was tempted to ask about Mary, slightly out of a desire to hear that she hadn’t been doing well (despite his best efforts to remain a good person, he couldn’t help but feel jealous), slightly more out of actual curiosity, but something told him now wasn’t the time. 

It was clear Joseph wasn’t quite himself, it didn’t take long to realize that. There was something serious on his mind, something he clearly wanted to talk about. Occasionally, Oliver would look over and see him with his mouth slightly open, as if he was about to say something but still not quite sure what to say. Sometimes, he’d be mouthing words and tapping his fingers together nervously. Oliver acted much the same way just before he told Amanda the Tooth Fairy wasn’t real.

What was he so nervous about? Was it because Oliver had eaten dinner before coming out here? Was he planning some elaborate dinner date that Oliver had unintentionally ruined? No, no, that was just a fantasy. But Oliver was still very much confused, not to mention concerned. Joseph’s nerves were starting to affect Oliver’s.

Eventually, the two of them pulled over towards a bench and sat down. The sun was nearly about to set. If Oliver were here with Amanda, he would have thought it beautiful. She would have been taking pictures and they’d be enjoying a burrito together. But instead he was here with Joseph, and he couldn’t help but focus on the space between them, enough that any stranger might not even realize they were out together at all, and enough that said stranger could sit between them. Was Joseph leaving room for Jesus? Was that actually something Christians did? Should Oliver move closer? Or would that be disrespectful to Jesus’s space? Maybe he should ask? Asking sounded like a horrible idea but it couldn’t hurt, right?

“So, uh, Joseph—” but then, suddenly, Oliver stopped. He perked up. In the distance, could it be…?

“I— I know you might be a bit confused about this, Oliver, but I—”

“Wait, wait, shh!” Oliver cut him off deftly, waving his hand in Joseph’s face to hush him, and Joseph looked outright shocked. Oliver would be concerned he had offended him (had he accidentally stuck his hand through Jesus’s head?), but he was far too focused on that  _ sound _ .

“Do you hear that?” He turned to Joseph, speaking in a hushed whisper, much like the people hiding from the murderer in horror movies did.

“Hear… hear what?” Joseph looked more concerned than confused now, but it was okay. They had been saved. Jesus wasn’t sitting between them after all, no. He was bringing them their salvation, a gift that would free them from this awkwardness.

He was driving the ice cream truck in the distance.

“ _ Ice cream _ ,” Oliver whispered, and Joseph cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, the ice cream truck!” Joseph turned towards the direction of the sound. The truck was still out of sight, but it was getting closer. “I, um, didn’t realize that’s what you were so interested in.” 

“Joseph Christiansen,” Oliver stood then, and offered his hand out to Joseph with an extravagant gesture. Perhaps he had spending too much time with Damien as of late. “Would you do me the honor of purchasing ice cream from the ice cream truck with me?”

And Joseph, Joseph actually  _ laughed _ at that, a light chuckle that reverberated through Oliver’s chest and out through his entire body. Oliver had done it, he had saved the day! Or, more accurately, the ice cream man had, but that was besides the point.

Joseph took Oliver’s hand, and Oliver tried to ignore the goosebumps that ran up his arm at the touch, “Nothing would make me happier.”

* * *

The ice cream truck wasn’t easy to track down, but together, Joseph and Oliver managed. It took them a few minutes, but those few minutes were more enjoyable than the rest of the walk combined. As they rushed about, following the trail of children with ice cream and listening to the jingle in the distance, they joked and laughed, mostly about how two grown men were hunting down an ice cream truck like eight year olds, but also about life in general. What had been going on in their lives, funny things their kids had done recently, funny stories about the other dads on the cul-de-sac.

Finally, they found their ice cream. Joseph, he was an old fashioned man. He went for the Klondike Bar, a classic. You really couldn’t go wrong with those, but they were far from the best ice cream sold in an ice cream truck. Oliver, of course, knew better than to follow in Joseph’s footsteps.

For himself, he purchased a Bomb Pop of the original variety. His mouth was watering at the sight of the package alone.

“Never took you for the patriotic type, Oliver,” Joseph teased, clearly more comfortable now that he had taken a few bites out of his ice cream. Oliver was still carefully peeling back the wrapper off his. God, these were so much  _ bigger _ than the ones sold in stores. And what was up with the straw-like stick? It was comically small compared to the ice cream itself. How was he even suppose to hold it up with this thing?

Not that he was complaining. How could he be complaining about  _ this _ , standing here watching the sunset with the most gorgeous man in Maple Bay, eating the best ice cream in the world.

“Did you not see the fireworks going off at my house this past July fourth? Or the giant American flag by my door?”

Joseph pretends to ponder it for a bit, before solemnly shaking his head, “No, must have missed all that.”

“Dam- Darn shame.” Oh, close one. Joseph didn’t seem to mind regardless.

They were leaning on a railing overlooking the sea now. The ocean around them had turned a beautiful bright orange color as the sun sank into it, and it crashed against rocks shining with moisture. Their elbows were almost touching, and Oliver was sure Joseph could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Joseph looked so… peaceful here, just as in place as he did when they were on the yacht together. He was so beautiful.

Oliver caught himself staring before Joseph noticed, thankfully. With a bright blush on his cheeks, be turned back to his ice cream. He needed to finish this before it melted, or all that hunting would be for naught. Or, well, not entirely. As long as it made Joseph smile, Oliver considered it a success.

“So, I’m sure you’re… wondering, about why I asked you out like this, alone,” Joseph started, smile fading ever so slightly into a more serious expression. Oliver perked up at that. He  _ was _ curious, still half-convinced about the whole cult thing. As he locked eyes with Joseph, he sucked the tip of his ice cream into his mouth. It tasted  _ heavenly _ .

“I— ahh…” Joseph trailed off, eyes running down Oliver’s face and landing on his mouth, where his lips were wrapped around the ice cream.  _ Jealous _ , was he? Well, he should have thought of  _ that _ before he ordered a Klondike Bar, Oliver had no intention of sharing his ice cream. Not unless it would make Joseph really feel better.

Joseph’s eyes darted up back to Oliver’s, “I’ve been doing a lot of… thinking, lately, and—” Oliver was nodding along, probably sucking on his ice cream a little louder than necessary, but goddamn it had been so long since he had a proper one of these! The Bomb Pops at the grocery stores just didn’t do them justice.

“A-And I—…” Joseph sounded… very nervous now. Oliver pulled the ice cream from his mouth with a loud  _ pop _ .

“Joseph, are you alright?”

Joseph flinched slightly, “Fine!” Was he… he almost looked like he was blushing a small bit, and his free hand was gripping the railing as if for dear life. He was most certainly not fine.

“Are you sure? Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me,” Oliver felt a small drop of something freezing cold hit the side of his hand. He turned his attention to his ice cream.  _ Shit _ , it was starting to melt! So soon? Oliver dove in to the rescue, dragging his tongue from the very bottom, where the dripping ice cream had gathered and fallen, back to the top, before suckling at the tip once more. He turned back to Joseph, whose eyes had widened considerably. 

“I—I’m fine, really. I’ve just been doing a— a  _ lot _ of thinking,” he turned away then, though he almost appeared hesitant to do so.

“Mhmm,” Oliver hummed around his ice cream.

“A—about my relationships and—…” 

Oh fuck. Oh no. Was Joseph going to tell him that they couldn’t be friends anymore? That Mary was upset about their one night stand? Oliver felt his spirits sink. This called for more ice cream. He sucked the Bomb Pop further into his mouth, lips now wrapped around the very top of where the white part started. What flavor  _ was _ that part, anyway? Pineapple? No, no, he couldn’t be thinking on that right now, he had to focus on what Joseph was saying, even if he was saying that he and Oliver couldn’t be friends.

“And what would b—be best for my f—family and… uh…” Joseph had turned back to Oliver now, free hand finally releasing its death grip on the railing and instead carding nervously through Joseph’s perfect hair. He really  _ was _ jealous of Oliver’s ice cream choice, wasn’t he? Well, now he  _ really _ wasn’t getting any, not if he was breaking up with Oliver (platonically breaking up of course, because they were  _ just friends _ and  _ nothing more _ ).

“And  _ me _ of course, and I—” Joseph was bright red now, almost as red as Oliver’s lips, now covered in dye color Allura Red AC. Was… Was Joseph saying Oliver wasn’t good for him? To say they couldn’t be friends because it was hurting Mary was one thing, but because it was hurting  _ Joseph _ ? 

Oh no here they came, the waterworks. Oliver was going to cry. He needed more ice cream, something to stop up the sobs threatening to wrack his body.

Without much thinking about it, he shoved the remainder of the Bomp Pop down his throat, right to the base. He used to do it all the time as a kid, and he had to admit, he was impressed he could still manage. The pride helped mend the pain for a split second.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Joseph cursed, slapping a head over his mouth, eyes still glued to Oliver’s mouth, now filled to the brim with ice cream. What’s wrong,  _ Joseph _ ? Upset you couldn’t have a bite of a delicious Bomb Pop? Too bad, it was  _ covered _ in Oliver’s spit now. Property of Oliver! Perhaps shoving the entire thing in his mouth was a better idea than he thought!

Or… not. He felt spit mixed with melted ice cream dripping down over his lips. Joseph was shaking now, eyes wide as he stared at what had to be the mess over Oliver’s chin.

“I—I’m ending things with Mary!”

Oliver choked.

He just managed to yank the ice cream from his throat before he swallowed it whole, stick and all, but a large chunk of red broke off. Suddenly, it felt as if the next Ice Age had come, but only in Oliver’s mouth. It was  _ Hell _ .

But— but Joseph wasn’t telling Oliver they couldn’t hang out anymore? He was breaking things off with Mary? Oliver couldn’t organize his thoughts, and the fact that he had  _ very cold _ ice cream melting in his mouth wasn’t helping.

It felt like hours upon hours of choking and sputtering and  _ freezing _ , but the ice cream eventually melted, and Oliver was shivering as he swallowed the last of it down. Joseph was shivering too, and panting slightly. Suddenly, Oliver’s pain was replaced with empathy. Joseph, poor Joseph, he was crying. This couldn’t be easy on him, he cared a great deal for his family, and certainly this made things very difficult. What would happen to the house? The kids? The reputation of the perfect family man Joseph had worked so hard to uphold?

“Oh, Joseph,” Oliver comforted, voice still wheezy from his choking fit. “I’m very sorry to hear about that.” If there was anything Oliver was worse at than socializing, it was comforting others, but Joseph clearly needed him, had gone out of his way to invite Oliver here so he could talk about this with him, so Oliver would do his best. 

“I... it’s fine, really. Completely mutual,” Joseph was starting to shake less now. Were Oliver’s comforting words helping?

“You’re… you’re crying, Joseph, it’s clearly not fine.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Listen, we’re both dads here. I know that schtick, and I want you to know that it’s okay to cry—…”

Joseph turned to Oliver. His eyes were completely dry, there weren’t even any signs that he had been crying. No runny nose, no puffy eyes, no wet streaks running down his face… But his face was so  _ red _ , and what was with the shaking? Was he really just nervous to tell Oliver about his divorce?

“You’re… shaking. Are you scared?” That would make a good bit of sense. Joseph feared for what would happen, though he should know better. He had every other single dad on the cul-de-sac. They’d all be more than willing to comfort him through this, provide him the support he needed.

“Scared?” Joseph swallowed thickly and considered Oliver’s words. Did he really have to think about whether or not he was scared? He  _ clearly _ was. “I don’t… want to lie to you, Oliver, but…”

So, Joseph was clearly  _ not _ scared, then. Nervous, yes, but not  _ scared _ . Why was he shaking, then? And how did his face get so red? And why did he keep shifting his legs around like that? Did he have more to say? Something embarrassing?

This situation called for more ice cream. Oliver popped it back into his mouth as he mulled Joseph’s emotions over.

“Ah, could you— not, right now?” Joseph spoke up suddenly, a moment after Oliver stuck the ice cream in his mouth.

Oliver hummed in apology and pulled the ice cream from his mouth, “Oh! Right, sorry.” This was suppose to be a serious discussion.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Joseph shook his head and turned his gaze back out towards the ocean. “Not… not  _ your _ fault.”

Wait.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“What’s not my fault?”

“Oh!” Joseph stiffened, “Uh…”

“The fact that I started choking on my ice cream?”

“N-no, it’s, uhh…”

“Because that was very much my fault.”

“It’s, ahh—… you know.”

“Joseph, I’m an idiot. Please spell it out for me.”

“I—it’s just I’ve been doing a lot of…  _ thinking _ , you know.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“...”

“...Joseph.”

“Th—thinking about  _ you _ .”

Well, that was nice to hear, but it didn’t exactly answer Oliver’s question, “yes…?”

“And the…” Joseph was flushing brightly now, “the…” his voice dropped to a whisper, as if he were afraid someone on this near empty pier would hear them, “the night we spent together. On the yacht.”

“So, like, you’re thinking about sex.”

“With— with  _ you _ , yes.”

Oliver blushed a little himself at that. That, too, was good to hear. 

“So… how does ice cream factor int—” And then, it all clicked. “Oh.”

_ Oh _ . Oliver hadn’t really thought about how his killer ice cream eating abilities compared to his stupendous (if he did so himself, and, much to his joy, he rarely did)  _ cock-sucking _ abilities, but now that he did, he realized the similarities, of which there were… far more than he ever thought possible. 

“‘Oh’ indeed.” 

“Oh Joseph, I am… so sorry.” Oliver wasn’t really sorry, though, as much as he hated to admit it. A large part of him was pleased with himself, pleased that he could bring Joseph to this state, that Joseph thought about him sexually enough that seeing Oliver eat ice cream brought back pleasant memories from the yacht. 

“It—it’s fine, really. Really, not your fault.”

“It’s  _ kinda _ my fault. I stuck the entire thing down my throat.”

“I— yeah, you did. That was… impressive.”

Oliver blushed a little more. He, of course, was told it was impressive all the time as a kid by close friends, but in this context, it meant a little more.

“Uhh, tell you what. Why don’t we forgo the ice cream for now, head back to my place, and finish this conversation over some breakfast for dinner. You said you hadn’t eaten yet?”

“Ah, no, I’d— rather not.”

“O-oh! Uh, I, uh—” Wow, was Oliver’s cooking so bad, it was just known throughout the neighborhood? That was a little unfair! Sure, he had once nearly burned the house down making cereal, but that was in the  _ past _ . Everyone should know you couldn’t do breakfast for dinner poorly!

“I don’t mean to offend or anything, it’s just—!” Joseph was looking flustered again. This night was just full of ups and downs. “It’s just… I’d rather not walk through public right now.”

“Ohhh…?” Well,  _ there _ was an odd excuse. If Joseph just really didn’t want to have any of Oliver’s delicious breakfast for dinner, he could just come out and say it.

Or…

Wait.

“ _ Ohhh _ .”

“Yeah.” Joseph rubbed at his eye with the base of his palm. 

“Well, in that case…” Oliver leaned back against the railing, making himself comfortable, “We can just enjoy the view for a little bit.”

“That would be lovely,” Joseph relaxed, and took a bite from his ice cream. He was smiling again. That was good to see.

But, before it was too late… Oliver wanted to get a good look at the  _ view _ . He leaned over the railing just a little more, eyes trailing down Joseph’s body…

Suddenly, he was stopped from leaning forward anymore by a hand on his arm, holding him still. Joseph lightly pushed him back, “not right now.”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh lightly at that. He had seen more of Joseph than a clothed erection, but, if it made Joseph more comfortable, he supposed he could hold back for now.

For now.

“Alright, alright,” Oliver held up one hand defensively, and turned his attention back to the sunset. “Not right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about adding a smutty second chapter ;0  
> Thoughts on that?
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://chicaaago.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
